Remember
by FrozenPhantomDragon
Summary: Ember Mclane. A sad , but true story. Songfic. Rated this way for character death.


Hello this is another story i couldn't seem to get out of my head. Don't worry I'll be finishing Untouched tommorrow then putting Puzzle pieces on this site after that so by the end of the week you guys shall be happy.

I went online looking for stuff on Ember. She along with Valiere, Danny, and Sam are my favorite characters. So I looked for anything on her and I found the whole Remember song and once I heard it. I have this total.

I have to write moment I have those alot lately it seems. I'm listening to the song right now I love it so much.

So this is my first (not last) with Ember in it. So on to a back story of Ember's life.

Also has the full lyrics of Remember in it. They do not belong to me , but I love the song. So here we go. My first songfic.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Remember**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Just one date**

Ember Mclane sat in her room smiling. She looked in the mirror her bright blue eyes staring back at her. She grabbed a near by brush and started on her red hair. She scowled her hair would always look a mess so she put it up in her normal pony tail and went out of the house. Saying a quick good-bye to her single mom.

_Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!_  
_It was, it was September,_  
_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,_

Ember shivered at the cold September air. The leaves on the trees getting blown away by the chilly wind. Being a bit of a goth Ember loved the fall. Ember went to meet with her soon to be date Jake. The jock was really nice. Ember walked into the Nasty Burger and went towards the blonde jock. He smiled. Ember and him began talking, but it was mostly Ember telling him her sercret dream to be a singer.

_To you, I did surrender,_  
_Two weeks, you didn't call..._

Ember frowned staring at the phone Jake never called back. Ember sighed and went into school the next day. There we posters with her sercrets on them. Many people laughed at her. How could Jake do this to her.

_Your life goes on without me,_  
_My life, a losing game,_  
_But you should, you should not doubt me,_  
_You will remember my name..._

Ember watched as Jake went by smiling. "It was for the best. I need someone cooler as a girlfriend then you Ember." Jake said to her. While people chanted "EMBER MCLAME" in the background. Ember found that something in her just broke. "YOU ALL WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!" Ember yelled running out of the school.

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_  
_Ember, one thing remains!_  
_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!_  
_You will remember my name!_

Ember ran around the block and into her house. She couldn't believe him. She would make them all pay. Her mother called her down stairs.

_Your heart, your heart abandoned,_

Ember went back to school with a couple things hidden in her purse. Ember snuck down to the boiler room and put the small thing of gasaline down and put in the string and lit it. Ember still smirking told Jake to meet her down there later So she could tell him more , because she had forgiven him. As if.

_Your wall, now perishing,_  
_Like bad dreams in cold December,_  
_Nothing, but ashes remain..._

Ember never went to the meeting. The school went up in flames. Ember smiled. When she got home she never noticed the odd glowing male outside. And never noticed a green beam of energy come from his hands and start another fire. He disappeared in white sparks his unfinished busness done.

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_  
_Ember, one thing remains!_  
_Ember, so warm and tender!_  
_You will remember my name!_

Ember was soon traped by the growing flames. She went and grabbed her most loved possion. Her purple guitar. The flames came closer and Ember stayed in the only place open to her. Her room. Ember sat on her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her best clothes the rocker outfit her mother bought her was black with soot. Ember started playing her guitar as the flames came closer. She would make sure no one forgot her name. She was EMBER MCLANE. She would be a singer and the world would chant her name. The flames were so hot. Ember held her guitar close.

_Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!_

It hurt so much the flames on her skin. Why did this have to happen?

_You will remember!_

But she couldn't forget she would make all of them pay for making fun of her. Why was everything going black?

_Ember, one thing remains!_

Ember was having a hard time focusing on the red flames around her. The edges of her vision going black. She was semi aware that her hair was on fire.

_Ember, so warm and tender!_

The rest of her vision went black and the pain somehow went away. All she felt was cold. Chilling cold.

_You will remember my name!_

Ember woke up in the mist of ashes no more flames. She looked outside since most of the house was distroyed. She saw her mom talking to a couple firefighters. Why did she look so paniced? The Firefighters shook their heads at her mom as a medical team came by with a something on a bed of white. Ember's eyes narrowed trying to figure out what it was. It was all black. She heard her mom scream no. The firefighter nodded. Ember even being so far away heard it.

"Your daughter Miss. Mclane. I'm sorry to say she didn't make it. She was burned by the fire." The man said.

Ember couldn't believe this she didn't make it. That was her down there. Then why was she up here? Ember looked in the mirror that had somehow survived the flames. Her eyes a glowing green. Her hair still surprisingly in her pony tail was blue and moved like living flames. Her skin was pale and she had an aura of white. Her guitar looked werid too. It had blue flames on it now and had a nob that wasn't there before.

She was dead and a Ghost? Ember smiled. Now they would pay. She would make sure they payed. Every single one of them forever. And Jake's family would be first. She heard he had cousins and Aunts. Yes his family would pay first then the rest of the world.

_YEAH! YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

What do you guys think pretty good huh.

R&R

GO EMBER.

Jena-FPD


End file.
